


Snape's Sanctuary

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one place that is safe for Snape to reveal himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Sanctuary

Snape stalked past the wall the required number of times. He was impatient, knowing that the walls had eyes, quite literally.

He threw open the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He fell into a seat in front of a portrait on the wall. "Albus, I am tired of this. I cannot do it any longer."

"Severus, my boy, you are doing a good job. You cannot give up now."

"No one has seen him! No one knows where he disappeared to after they infiltrated headquarters. As much as everyone believes I enjoy torturing those vermin I must teach, I despise the ways in which I must act. The brat needs the information and I have no way to get it to him. If he shows up here, it will be his death."

"Calm down, Severus. The world will know one day that you have done as you needed to do. Continue to help the children as you can. They are the most important."

"The Gryffindors keep disappearing. I don't know where they are hiding. Longbottom disappears for days at a time." He glanced up at the portrait of his mentor. "What am I supposed to do?"

Albus smiled serenely. "Have you ever considered that the room that gives you sanctuary to talk to me, also takes care of the needs of others?"

"So, he is safe? How does it work?"

"That is the magic of Hogwarts. Now, at first spotting of Harry, you must get him the sword. You do have it hidden, right?"

"Yes, Albus."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sugarquill @ Hogwarts is Home


End file.
